The Sailor Deities
by Timothy Hazelo
Summary: This is not like most fan fictions. This doesen't include ANY of the characters from the TV. Series Sailor oon, but is based on the same Concept.


**Hey, this is my first FanFiction EVER. Its a Sailor Moon fanfiction, but, trust me; I have made this almsot my own story. Its a lot differen't, but its based on the story of Sailor Moon, so I couldent put it on FictionPress. But FictionPress is my Favorite, lol.**

**

* * *

**

The Sailor Deities 

Prologue

The being stood shining its powerfull aura amongst the nine maidens. The nine had unique qualities, but they all met that one faitfull day in the elegance of the Temple they now resided in.

The one closest to the powerfull, glowing being was the fair maiden named Mercury. Her blue hair reached only little passed her ears. Dressed in a extravegant blue gown, which was swayed with white ribbons.

Next to Mercury was a maiden with fair green eyes, Venus was her name. Her hair grew very long just passed her hips, and glowed with its blonde beauty. A Golden ribbon tied within her hair just added to the lustrous yellow gown.

After her was a lady dressed in a blue and green skirt with an extravegantly put togther brown and blue top. Her hair was brown, and it was long enough to touch her breast. Her name was Earth, and she was the mother to many adults, children, and teens. Some called her time's maiden.

Sitting just beside Earth was Mars. Her skirt was shaped like upside-down fire, and was barely attached to her red top. Her black hair stretched all the way down to her calves. She looked very serious in the Temple of the powerfull being, and the nine maidens.

A dark green, and very beautiful outfit was worn by the next maiden. Her pants like bell-bottoms, and long-sleeve shirt was a site to see, Jupiter had her fair arms outstretched, laying on the Holy ground of the Temple. Her Brown tied-up hair spread out amongst the Holyness as well.

Saturn had a glowing brown mini dress, and her dark green hair went just passed her shoulders, and it gave her contrast to see the dark black eyes.

Then there was the toughest looking one of the maidens. Uranus stood there leaning against a arch in the Temple with a dark-yellow full suite. Her blonde hair didn't even reach passed her ears, and let her teal eyes glow.

Neptune was right next to Uranus, wearing a blue mini dress, which matched her eyes. She had wavy hair that was right at her soulders.

And the furthest away, a scared, and very young maiden sat crying of fear. Pluto, dressed in rags, was afright.

And the being stood there, the light luminesced on each and every maiden that was in the room of the Holy Temple. None of them, except for maybe the lumanescent being, knew exactly where they were. But they all knew they were there, in the same place, for the same reason.

They were all very unique maidens, but one thing they had in common, was there pure heart crystals.

As far as they all knew, they all ended up in the middle of a desert, and continued walking, until they reached this Temple. They all became trapped.

Every second that passed by, it became hotter. There were many windows in the Temple, which all of the maidens stared out of. They were waiting, waiting for something to happen, and for their obliviousness to dissipate. And they also waited for the reaction of this shining being that also resided in the room of that temple.

It sat on a throne, its power almost hurt the maidens eyes. They were all too scared to react, not that they had anything to react to. It just sat their sedentarily.

When all eyes were on the being, it stood up. "I finally have the power of all the Purest Heart Crystals!" He said, loudly.

Finally, one of the maidens stepped up. "What do you plan on doing?" Uranus asked bravely.

"There needs to be a place for every great power... A large land mass of each...Circling around the land mass that we are now on! The sun!" He smiled.

"The Sun?" Mars replied. "Why does there need to be a place...? And how will they be made, and where will you get the power from?" Mars flooded the being with many questions.

It was getting hot. "Let me explain..." He loudly interupted Mars's constant questionare. "You will each get a planet named after yourself. Because each and every one of your nine pure heart crystals has its own unique power. Mercury, your heart carries the cold power of ice. Venus, your heart is surrounded by the sweet power of love. Earth, you have the amazingly strong power of rocks, and plants!" As he named each of their unique powers, he switched his gaze from one maiden to the next. "Mars, fire. Jupiter, Lightning. Saturn, Darkness. Uranus, you have the power of movement, and strength itself. Neptune, Water. And you, young Pluto, hold the power of time." Pluto looked up, saddened by sight.

The heat began to become unbarable for the pure-hearted maidens, but the being seemed unaffected. "Your souls will be the essence of these nine land masses, and the land will protect the center of this solar system...!" His eyes widened. All of the maidens saw the fire out through the windows, and as they shattered, the girls became too hot to even sweat. "We have not much time..." The being added.

He rose his arms as it became even hotter, the girls were on the brink of death. The maiden's pure heart energy ripped out of their beautiful bodies, they fell to the ground swiftly. In a line, the pure hearts spread out into the solar system. Their bodies were ingulped by flames. The sun blew up into a hot burning mass of lava and gas. With the being's pure heart energy in the middle.

The nine heart crystals spread out, and they began to create worlds around themselves. The planet Earth had the necessities and needs for life, so it became populated by many differen't creatures; including humans. And for about only an hour, the nine planets of Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were lined up perfectly before they started to rotate around the sun.

With the being's last mortal words he said, "Until the next line up my fair maidens..."


End file.
